1. Field of the Art
In the first place, this invention relates to a floor panel for forming a floor covering, as well as to a floor covering formed of such floor panels, as well as to a method for manufacturing such floor panels. More generally, it can also be applied with other panels than floor panels, thus, for forming other coverings than floor coverings.
More particularly, the invention relates to a panel, more particularly a floor panel, wherein the floor panel, on at least one pair of opposite edges, comprises coupling parts allowing that two of such floor panels can be joined by means of a downward movement of one floor panel in respect to the other floor panel, wherein these coupling parts allow a locking in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the floor panels as well as in a second direction perpendicular to the respective edge and in the plane of the floor panels. Such downward movement must be seen according to a cross-section of the edges to be coupled. It can be, for example, the result of the application of the so-called “fold-down” installation technique for floor panels, or can also be the result of the application of other installation techniques, for example, the technique according to which the two panels are pressed together at the respective edges by means of a mutual plane-parallel displacement of the edges. It is noted that such downward movement, seen in cross-section in respect to the edges, does not have to be a purely downward movement, but that it possibly can also be combined with, for example, minor sideward displacements, for example, for letting certain locking parts pass along each other.
2. Related Art
An example of such type of floor panels is known, amongst others, from the international patent application WO 2009/066153.